1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic surface waves, and in particular, to a system and a method for generating a plasma on a surface utilizing surface waves.
2. Description of Related Art
Common methods of generating a plasma involve using high-voltage, high-frequency power fed to electrodes in many different variations on the Tesla coil. Other methods use ultraviolet light to ionize gases such as argon. The composition of the seed gas is critical for plasma production because the plasma lifetime is dictated by its recombination rate which is affected by many factors. One such factor is the presence of gases which have an affinity for free electrons such as oxygen. While it is possible to sustain plasma indefinitely with enough continuous power, its magnitude depends on the gas composition and other external parameters such as temperature and pressure. To create a large-scale plasma covering a surface, numerous plasma generators, each powered by a separate supply must be distributed over a surface. In addition, high voltage leads are necessary to power the plasma generators. Such a plasma generator array and the attendant wiring and power are complex to utilize. Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method of large scale atmospheric plasma generation that is less complex to realize.
Further prior art related to plasmas include H. W. Hetimann, G. S. Selwyn, I. Henins, J. Park, M. Jeffery, and J. M. Williams, “Chemical Warfare Agent Decontamination Studies in the Plasma Decon Chamber,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 30, No. 4, August 2002, p. 1460; T. C. Montie, K. Kelly-Wintenberg, and J. R. Roth, “An Overview of Research Using the One Atmosphere Uniform Glow Discharge Plasma (OAUGDP) for Sterilization of Surfaces and Materials,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 28, No. 1, February 2000, p. 41; M. Laroussi, “Nonthermal Decontamination of Biological Media by Atmospheric-Pressure Plasmas: Review, Analysis, and Prospects,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 30, No. 4, August 2002, p. 1409; X. Deng, J. Shi, M. G. Kong, “Physical Mechanisms of Inactivation of Bacillus subtilis Spores Using Cold Atmospheric Plasmas,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 34, No. 4, August 2006, p. 1310; and S. L. Daniels, “On the Ionization of Air for Removal of Noxious Effluvia (Air Ionization of Indoor Environments for Control of Volatile and Particulate Contaminants with Nonthermal Plasmas Generated by Dielectric-Barrier Discharge,” IEEE Transactions on Plasma Science, Vol. 30, No. 4, August 2002, p. 1471, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.